Ritual
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: Ellos siguen su ritual cada mañana: Ella acaricia su suave mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y se inclina hacia él para rozarle la nariz con la suya-¿Hoy dónde?". ella le pregunta con dulzura. -UNA ESCENA-


**Nota de autor: Como se lo prometí ayer a mi prima y a mi tía, voy a empezar a traducir mis historias del inglés al español para que las podáis leer. Tengo que decir que me ha costado bastante, teniendo en cuenta que siempre llevo puesto el chip en inglés, y también para que suenen igual que cuando las escribo en inglés. !Espero que os guste!**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Beckett cruza descalza el estudio de Castle y se detiene delante de la puerta entornada del dormitorio. Pega el oído a la madera y luego abre la puerta silenciosamente, sólo lo suficiente como para meter la cabeza y echar un vistazo dentro. El sol de la mañana entra a raudales, bañando la habitación en una suave luz blanca. Kate lo ve tumbado boca arriba en medio de la gran cama de matrimonio, sus piernas y brazos extendidos a lo ancho, ocupando el máximo espacio posible y con las sábanas enredadas a sus pies. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y contemplan el alto techo. La está esperando, Beckett piensa. Él la oye cuando abre más la puerta para dar un paso dentro de la habitación. La mirada de él se desplaza hacia abajo y se encuentra con la suya. Una dulce sonrisa se extiende sobre su rostro y ella le devuelve el gesto, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

Con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, Kate empieza a caminar hacia él, levantando ambas manos y moviendo los dedos de forma juguetona. Una risa, ronca por el sueño, escapa de la boca de él. Ella arquea las cejas y las menea con gracia, haciéndole reír otra vez. Kate llega al pie de la cama, se sube encima y gatea sobre el colchón hasta encontrarse cernida sobre él. Sus rodillas están a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus manos junto a su cabeza. Su larga melena cae por encima de su hombro derecho y le cosquillea la cara a él. Beckett le acaricia la suave mejilla con la punta de los dedos y se inclina hacia él para rozarle la nariz con la suya.

—¿Hoy dónde? —Kate le pregunta con dulzura mientras vuelve a moverse hacia arriba, manteniendo sus caras a treinta centímetros de distancia.

Él se señala la nariz con un dedo y ella se inclina para apretar sus labios con ternura sobre la punta de su nariz.

—¿Siguiente? —susurra la detective.

Él se lleva ambas manos a los ojos. Beckett sonríe y se agacha para presionar un suave beso sobre cada uno de sus párpados cerrados. Cuando vuelve a incorporarse hacia arriba, él parpadea y abre los ojos.

—Ya llevamos tres. ¿Y ahora?

Él se lo piensa por un momento antes de tocarse la frente. Ella le da un beso allí también.

—¿Cinco? —sonríe Kate.

Él ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha y se señala la mejilla izquierda con un dedo. Ella planta un sonoro beso donde él le ha indicado. Antes de que le pueda volver a preguntar, él levanta el brazo y le acerca la mano derecha a su cara. Ella se la coge y aprieta sus labios en la palma de la mano.

—Quedan cuatro… —murmura Beckett.

Él entorna los ojos, pensando. Cuando se decide, se toca la rodilla derecha. Ella se incorpora hacia atrás y le besa la articulación a través del pijama.

—¿El número ocho?

Él dobla el brazo y señala. Ella empuja la manga hacia arriba y roza sus labios sobre el interior del codo expuesto.

—Quedan dos. ¿El beso número nueve?

Él se toca la parte superior de la cabeza. Kate se inclina, le da un beso y, al inspirar profundamente, percibe el olor de champú en su pelo castaño.

—De acuerdo… ¿Dónde quieres el último beso hoy, cariño? —Beckett le pregunta en voz baja.

Él sonríe, sus ojos iluminándose ante la anticipación de lo que más le gusta, y sus manos se mueven hasta su barriga. Sin apartar los ojos de su rostro, Kate levanta y aparta la camiseta del pijama y luego, muy lentamente, se agacha. Sus labios hacen contacto con la piel y ya puede sentir los temblores de la risa interna recorriendo el cuerpo de él. Beckett coge aire, llenándose los pulmones, y le sopla una pedorreta en el estómago. Él se ríe a carcajadas, un sonido dulce y agudo que ilumina el día de la detective. El bebé chilla y agita sus piernas mientras su madre le hace cosquillas y vuelve a soplarle otra pedorreta en la barriguita redonda. Los ojos verdosos del pequeño empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y su cara se pone roja de tanto reírse. Kate para cuando al niño le empieza a costar trabajo tomar aire. Cuando la respiración se le calma, él levanta los brazos, extendiendo las manos hacia arriba. Kate coge al niño en sus brazos y le aparta el pelo de la frente.

—¿Me vas a dar un beso a mí hoy? —Beckett le pregunta a su hijo. Sonriendo, él presiona sus pequeños labios rojos sobre los de su madre—. Buenos días, cielo —Kate le susurra.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
